Devil May Cry: Origin
by 01Corkscrew
Summary: The the story centers around Vergil's life after his mother's death, separation from his twin brother and what Dante must do to save his brother from the demon general Mortis. Rated M for future chapters. VergilxOC


**Devil May Cry: Origin**

Chapter 1: The Dream

One year before the Temen-ni-gru was resurrected; Arkham was trying to convince the eldest son of Sparda, Vergil, to join his quest to reach the demon world. But his first attempt had failed; filled with anger Arkham leaves the library and returns to his mansion where he consults the other master of the house in the basement. When this demon spoke, its words filled with darkness and its voice so deep it sends chills to every human that was near.

"So Vergil refused, how unexpected."

Arkham bows his head to the black void from which the demon was speaking.

"It seems he will need to know more of our plan before he will reconsider our offer."

"This is true, but we need something to fall back on so that Vergil won't even think of betraying us."

A strong gust of wind rushes out of the black void, knocking over every shelf and throwing books and paper around as if there was tornado in the very room.

"My newest creation shall be of use."

The demon spoke as if it would have a smile on its face.

Out of the void stepped out a female demon with a pair of horse hooves with human legs covered in pink fur; the fur covered almost all of her body, except for her belly, arms, neck and head. On her torso the pink fur was like a sleeveless jacket and covered her breasts leaving a line of skin that connected her neck to her belly. The face was human, her long pink hair flowed to her waist, her eyes were those of an eagle and a pair of bull horns was protruding from her head. Her animal qualities where her hooves and hands, that were like a hawk's claws; golden with five long sharp talons for each finger. But her most dangerous feature was the tail; long and slim like a snake, green with scales like an alligator with a scorpion stinger on the end that drips acid like poison; melting the concrete floor in seconds. She was a chimera, a demon created by another with parts of other animals that her master deemed useful.

"Her name is Lilith, I created her for the task we need completed and she has acquired a unique power. She can see and hear the memories of anyone she touches while they sleep. Around her neck is a pendent that will hide her very existence from others, and that includes Vergil. With her I shall know what Vergil cares for most in this world."

The demon's laugh echoed throughout the basement making the very earth beneath their feet tremble and walls began to crack as the storm outside began become violent as Vergil left Arkham's library. The rain poured heavily, the wind was as strong as a hurricane started to crack the branches of trees and lightning struck down every thirty-six seconds or so. Unaware of their plan Vergil returned to the inn he was staying at in the slums of the city with Lilith's golden eyes following his every movement. Laying upright with his back against the wall gripping his Yamato tightly in his left hand; Vergil listens to the rain and the wind while holding his half of the Perfect Amulet in his right hand, staring at it until he falls asleep. Soon after, the top half of Lilith's torso comes through the wall Vergil was leaning on above him and with a sadistic smile on her face Lilith places her hand on top of Vergil's shoulder then closes her eyes while whispering to herself.

"Now show me what you remember."

"Dante, Vergil hide! Don't come out, just keep hiding…You mustn't come out. No matter what happens…*gasp* Vergil!"

In the middle of the night Demons attacked the home where Sparda's family lived; they came at once and began to destroy everything. Separated from Dante and their mother, Vergil immediately went for his Yamato and rushed back to protect his brother and mother.

"Dante where are you!?" Vergil screamed while running around looking for where he was hiding.

Dante was hiding under a part of the house that had been destroyed with his south covered when Vergil finally found him then turned to face the demons sword drawn and ready.

Vergil believed he could fight them, he thought he could kill them; he was trained by his father to specifically wield the Yamato. But when the time finally came to use his skills, he flinched for a single moment when his eyes met those of a real enemy hell bent on their absolute destruction. The demon used this moment of doubt to attack; their mother Eva used herself as a shield in her final attempt to protect her sons. The claws killed Eva instantly and also severely wounded Vergil to the point where he could just barley breath; his blood was pouring out of the wound in his stomach and slowly he lost consciousness, waiting to die.

"Dante, at least you're safe. I'm sorry, I failed to protect you; Mother."

"Hey, wake up already!"

Awoken by a man shouting, Vergil wakes in shock and finds himself in a prison like cell; arms and legs tightly shackled together, wounds bandaged while lying on a wooden bed held up by chains.

"W-where am I, what's going on?" Vergil was confused and was starting to panic, trying to understand.

"Well, well; look who finally woke up. You've been out of it for a whole month." The man was defiantly human but as Vergil turned his head to see him, he saw more cells and inside them were also demons. The human was wearing gladiatorial armor and appeared to be the guard.

"Where am I?" Vergil asked a second time.

"Where are you? *laugh* You kid are in the Demonic Coliseum!"


End file.
